


Imperfections: A Dan Howell Fanfiction

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Phanfiction, Whoop Whoop, dan howell fluff, danisnotonfire - Freeform, idk what to tag this oops, not a huge fan of my own dan or phil x not the other one fics, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Annie somehow managed to get Dan to like her. But with her cleft lip, will he still like her if he gets the kiss he’s been desperately wanting?





	Imperfections: A Dan Howell Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Insecurities

Annie couldn’t stop changing her dress. She and Dan had been dating for exactly 6 months that night, yet she was still trying desperately to impress him. For some reason, she couldn’t find anything she looked good in. No matter how many dresses she tried on, she was still dissatisfied. As much as she tried to convince herself it was her clothes, deep down she knew it was her lip.

Annie was born with a condition called cleft lip and palate. There was an opening on her upper lip that led almost up to her nostril. As a child, her family never had the money for her to have surgery to repair it. In her opinion, it made her look as ugly as the duckling. She had no clue how she managed to get a boyfriend, let alone keep one. Even after months and multiple dates, she still hadn’t kissed Dan yet. She didn’t want to repel yet another man. 

In the few months before she dated Dan, Annie had seen three guys. Two disappeared after the first date, unable to stand the sight of her. The third allowed her to get close enough to the point where he wanted to kiss her, but after the first kiss, she never heard from him again. Things were going so well with Dan, and he didn’t want the same thing to happen with him. 

There was a knock on Annie’s front door as she was zipping up yet another dress. The purple dress was long and flowing, and it was one of her favorites. “Just a minute!” she called, rushing to the bathroom. Annie took a swig of mouthwash, swishing it around in her mouth while she frantically brushed her hair. After around fifteen seconds, she spit out the mouthwash and set down her hairbrush, rushing for the door. She tore it open to see Dan. “Hi,” Annie panted, trying to regain her composure and make it look like she wasn’t completely out of breath. 

“Wow…” 

Annie’s heart beat rapidly as he looked her up and down. Did she look bad? Of course she did, she was the most repulsive girl she knew. “What?” Concern was evident on her face as she spoke. 

“You- you look beautiful.” Annie’s concerned face relaxed into a smile and turned a deep red shade. She’d forgotten to put on makeup, but she evidently didn’t need any blush. “Ready to go?” 

Annie smiled, for once not thinking about her lip. “Definitely.” 

Dan’s car pulled up at the one of the fanciest restaurants in London. “Oh my gosh. You didn’t have to do this.” Annie laughed. 

“Only the best for our anniversary.” She rolled her eyes. Dan was so extra sometimes. 

He got out of the car and raced around to open the door for her. “I can do that myself, you know.” 

“Oh, I know. I just want to be polite for m’lady.” At this point, Annie was flat out laughing. Dan was an idiot, but she loved him for it. 

The two entered the restaurant, taking a seat at the table Dan reserved and getting two menus from their waiter. They had to stifle laughs upon noticing his stereotypical waiter’s mustache. “This place is so fancy,” Annie said after the waiter left. “And expensive! Dan, are you sure you want to eat here?” 

“Of course. Order whatever you’d like.” 

Annie scanned the menu, her mouth watering at the delectable choices. She immediately had to eliminate a few that she determined too hard to eat without making a mess and embarrassing herself because of her lip. Finally, she decided on a steak. The waiter came back and she placed her order, handing the menu to him. Once he left again, the two were alone to talk. “I can’t believe it’s been six months.” 

“Me either. It’s gone by so fast. Time flies when you’re having fun, they say.” 

The two sat awkwardly for a moment before Dan pulled his phone from his pocket. “Wanna see this meme I made earlier today?” 

“Now you’re talking.” 

They ended up spending the next half hour looking at memes. When their food came, they reluctantly put their phones down and began to eat. On her plate, Annie found the biggest steak she’d ever seen. She only ate about half of it before giving up and pushing it away from her. “Ready to go?” Dan asked. Annie simply nodded, leaning back in her chair and attempting to digest. 

Dan paid the check and they headed back to the car. After driving for a while, Annie noticed something. “You missed the turn back to my house.” 

“We’re not going back to your house,” Dan said with a devious, yet good-intentioned smile. It was like he had something planned, but it was a good something. They drove onto one of London’s tallest hills, overlooking the entire city. 

“I used to come up here when I was little!” Annie smiled widely, and Dan admired her imperfect smile. Yes, she had a cleft lip, but that didn’t change how he felt about her. Everyone has imperfections, and he wanted those imperfect lips on his own. Dan took her hand, pulling her as close as he could. 

Annie was beginning to get nervous. Dan was getting really close and she didn’t want him to kiss her. She loved him, but she was terrified he wouldn’t love her after they kissed. He leaned onto her shoulder, pulling her closer. Annie’s heart raced as Dan looked up at her. “Happy 6 months, Annie.” A smile crossed Dan’s lips as they closed in on hers. 

Her breathing picked up. He was but an inch from her mouth. “Stop!” 

Dan backed off immediately, scrambling away from her. His face went beet red. “I- I’m sorry- I didn’t know you didn’t want to-” 

“No, it’s not you-” 

“I’m sorry-” 

“Dan-”

“No, no-”

“Dan.”

“I’ll take you home.” 

“Dan!” It wasn’t until then that she finally got his attention. “It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you.” Annie took a deep breath before revealing her deepest insecurities. “I’m just worried, that’s all. Worried that once you kiss this mangled mess, you won’t love me anymore.” 

Dan’s face dropped. “Of course I’ll love you. I don’t love you for your face or your kiss, I love you for you. Trust me.”

He took her hands and stared into her deep, green eyes. They were gazing at the floor, but eventually they glanced up and met Dan’s. She took a deep breath. “I think I’m ready.” 

“Are you sure?” Dan asked, his eyes and his voice full of care. 

“100% confident.” And with that, their lips met. Annie found immediately that it was the best kiss she’d ever had, for this one wasn’t filled with the discontent of those of her past. Dan took her, imperfections and all, and loved her unconditionally. It was then that Annie finally realized: It was her imperfections that made her perfect.


End file.
